Dragostea Din Tei
by Fluffy Otters
Summary: Jake and Edward dance to Dragostea Din Tei Numa Numa Yai song for some reason. Jake/Edward/Bella


Disclaimer: I **_do not own_** Twilight or the amazingly addictive song Numa Numa (Dragostea Din Tei). I can not resist this song, I like the original Romanian and the English (lol the Romanian has awesome misheard lyrics that are just ridiculous and funny).

Authors Note: Hehe, I love the song Numa Numa. I was always going to write this but never did. But now I am. I love the mental imaginations that run through my mind when I hear this song, whoo hoo! Lol, Jacob and Edward dancing in my mind. The likelihood of this ever happening is nil but I can't resist the idea. And yes, this is a Jake/Edward/Bella threesome. Something I always wanted to happen in the series but didn't. (Books 3-4 were totally threesome until the birth of Renesmee)

Edward stared at Jacob, wondering what the Wolf was on to come up with such a crazy idea. He at first thought Jacob had been drunk but that hypothesis was very quickly thrown out the window for a few reasons: 1. He was coherent and lucid with mind working at full speed. 2. He didn't smell (of alcohol, he still had that annoyingly persistent but now familiar stench of wolf). 3. It would take a lot to make Jacob drunk, what with Werewolf metabolism. Emmett had once challenged him to see how much Jake could drink without passing out or getting drunk and it turned out to be A LOT. His body heat just burned through it and he could hold his liquor quite well for a Werewolf (only Quil could beat him in the Packs drinking contests). Jacob wasn't on drugs either so maybe Jake had gone insane. Edward smiled at that thought. Then he rolled his eyes and turned back to Jacob.

"Jake, why? Just why?" Jake smiled evilly and Edward shivered in mock terror. Smirking, Jacob turned and flipped his hair.

"I have a feeling Bella would like it. Plus, I always wanted too." Edward sighed and reluctantly agreed. For Bella, he would put up with this and Jake was too cute. He didn't know why (or want to know why) Jacob wanted to do this but Bella would like it. It was so Bella. No wonder Bella liked Jacob; he was just so spontaneous and random. It was very different from Edward. Edward was always so collected and thoughtful, planning everything out. He didn't want to admit it but he admired Jake's pluckiness and guts. But this? Well, if it would get some awesome makeout time with Bella and Jake then he could tolerate this. But he is not going to like the faces on his family. He grimaced at that thought. He was going to be ridiculed mercilessly for the next couple of weeks by Emmett, Jasper, and Rosalie while Alice would enjoy it and record it for ever more.

Speaking of the she-devil, Alice came bounding up. She sighed in frustration and put her hand on her hips.

"Okay, what are you two up to? I know you guys are up to something as Edward's future just went into a blank and that only happens with the Wolf and as Bella is still fairly clear, it's not your 'game time'. So what are you doing?" She huffed in frustration, her hands on her hips. Jake smirked at the small Vampire. (AN: He seems to like that facial expression lol)

"That's for us to know and you to find out." He stuck his tongue out childishly at her and she growled.

"Edward, control your dog. He might find himself tethered outside soon if he doesn't obey better." Jake growled and Alice laughed as she pranced off. Edward patted Jake's arm.

"Ignore her; let's just get on with this." Jake gave a bark-laugh and pulled Edward into the woods for some planning for what they were going to do.

When Jake and Edward came back in, the entire Cullen household was gathered in the living (AN: or should we say dead? Hehe) room waiting for them. They had heard from Alice that Eddy and Jake were going to be doing something together and they all came to see hilarity as whenever Jake was involved, something funny was going to happen. Bella especially was excited. She loved to see her two men get along with each other and ever since the battle with the newborn vamps; Jake and Edward had become friends. Now that they got along and weren't fighting, it was actually very well as there was no pulling and drama now. She couldn't wait to see what they did (although, at the same time, she wasn't as it was probably something embarrassing). When they came in, Edward and Jake were both shirtless with painted bodies and paintbrushes in hand. Jake carried a CD player in his other and setting it down, he pushed play and when the music came on, they started dancing.

(Beginning1 2x)  
Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Eyes widening the Cullens watched in shock and utter amazement as Jacob and Edward start dancing to the Numa Numa song in very sexy dance moves aimed directly at Bella. Blushing, Bella stared at them in surprise and amusement, drooling a bit at the same time. It was hot. Winking, Jake flipped his hair and did a particularly suggestive move that deepened Bella's blush making her want to melt into the floor as she watched the other Cullens laughing at her and recording the whole thing. Jasper and Emmett were cat hollering and Rosalie was laughing her head off. Esme was just shaking her head (wandering what in the world was wrong with her strange family) while Carlisle maintained a neutral expression as he kept himself from laughing.

(Beginning2 2x)  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Edward followed Jake's lead, feeling very embarrassed yet excited seeing the hungry looks on his two lover's faces. He had a feeling that after this was over; the three of them were going to have some 'fun'. Jake stepping up, prepared for his entrance.

(Phrase 1)  
Jake: Hello, Salute, It's me, Your Duke  
And I made something that's real to show you how I feel

Singing lustily, Jake sang the words, making some more motions and pulling out a painting that he did (Edward had helped a little but it was mostly Jake's work who had turned out to be a surprisingly good painter) of the three of them together. Stepping back, he ran his hands over Edward, shivering with delight as the cold came rushing through.

Edward: Hello, Heelloo, It's me, Picasso  
Both: I will paint, My words of love, with your name on every wall.

Singing directly for Bella, they both continued, ignoring the catcalls from the audience. Alice was busily recording this (she always recorded such funny things for future enjoyment and embarrassment and now that Jake was around, she had a lot of videos) smirking as she planned on what she can make Jasper do because it wasn't fair that Bella got all the good stuff.

(Chorus)  
Both: When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Numa Numa Yay Numa Numa Numa Yay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors turn to gray  
Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

(Phrase 2)  
Both: I sold, my strings, my song and dreams  
And I bought some paints to match the colors of my love.  
Edward: Hello, Helloo, It's me again, Picasso. I will spray, my words of love with your name on every wall.

Jake and Edward continued dancing while Edward ripped out and easel and started quickly painting, Jacob occasionally helping out. When it was done, it was another beautiful rendition of Bella and Rosalie slapped Emmett on the head, demanding to know why he never did such romantic things. Alice was too busy plotting and Jasper finally realizing what was going through his little pixie wife's mind, was scared. Bella blushed again, cursing her easy to blushness. Why did they both have to be so dang hot? It took all she had not to run up to them and jump them there.

Both: (Chorus)  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Numa Numa Yay Numa Numa Numa Yay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors turn to gray  
Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

(Ending 2x)  
Mai-Ya-Hi  
Mai-Ya-Hoo  
Mai-Ya-Ha  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

(Ending 2x)  
Mai-Ya-Hi (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Hoo (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha (Ma Mi A)  
Mai-Ya-Ha-Ha

Nearing the end, Jake and Edward slowed down a little as touched each other lovingly. Turning to face Bella, they finally sang:

Both: (Chorus)  
When you leave my colors fade to gray  
Numa Numa Yay Numa Numa Numa Yay  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.  
When you leave my colors turn to gray  
Oh little lover stay, or all my colors fade away  
Every word of love I use to say.  
Now I paint them everyday.

When it was over, there was shocked silence for a few moments. Then Bella came running up and hugged the two of them. Edward and Jacob smiled and rolled their eyes. They knew Bella would like it. Lifting her up, Jake and Edward headed for the small cottage Edward had built separate from the house for privacy.

"Stay out," Edward warned and the three of them went to show how much they loved each other. The others continued staring for a little while and then shrugged. Alice ran up and came back in a flash with a pink tutu.

"Oh Jazzy, I think it's your turn for a song!" Jasper gasped in surprise and ran for his life away from Alice. Alice laughed evilly as she followed along knowing she was going to catch him and force him to do it. Rosalie harangued Emmet some more which also turned into what the others were doing and Carlisle and Esme just sat down.

"There must be something seriously wrong with our kids," Esme said jokingly but at the same time worried.

"Oh there fine, you needn't worry. Come on, we have to go out to see the fireworks." Esme gave a very uncharacteristic squeal as she bounced up and down excitedly.

"Ooh, fireworks, I love fireworks!" Rushing off, she pulled Carlisle along while Carlisle followed in amusement at his very bizarre family.

AN: Well, okay, this most certainly wasn't my greatest piece of writing but the point was to use the Numa Numa Song which I did. And seriously, I just imagine Jake and Edward dancing to it. Funny…*drools*.


End file.
